One More Try (working title)
by Japanda82
Summary: A strange female warrior claims to be a saiyan from the future. Why does she hate Goku so much and why is she glued to Vegeta's side? Rated M for some lemon scenes. This starts in the middle cuz that is where i started writing it and i will add to it as my schedule allows. please review to help direct the story. Vegeta and OC pairing ahoy! Please for the love of Kami review!
1. Chapter 1

Ikari sat puzzling, looking at the various pressed flowers in front of her. She wanted to make a nice arrangement for Bulma but she could not for the life of her pick the right flowers. Tapping her fingers against her teeth, she pondered for a few more moments before settling on some star gazer lilies to start out with. Despite future Ouji-sama's constant protesting about how wasteful and useless of a past time it was, it was Ikari's only hobby in the future that didn't involve fighting and an extremely stress relieving one at that. She picked a few roses and smaller daisies she felt Bulma would love and a few leaves for accent and arranged them with the rest.

She smiled to herself as she remembered a few of the more comical squabbles she had had with Vegeta over the flowers and the one time he had tried arranging them with her. How he had looked, messing with the pressed blossoms before scattering them in frustration before stomping off, complaining loudly and leaving her to clean them up with while laughing uproariously. How he would make fun of her for stopping to collect more flowers from where ever they happen to be hiding. Until one day however…

Ikari looked at the top drawer of the desk she was sitting at for a moment before opening it and removing a small locked black box. A tear slipped out of her eye as she opened it and looked on the bright blue blossom inside. Encased in a delicate glass orb, it would stay this brilliant shade of blue forever. A tortured sigh escaped her lips as the tear splashed down on the glass. She remembered in perfect detail the day she received this particular blossom.

"_Your flowers are stupid and a waste of time. That time could be spent training," Vegeta huffed to what seemed to Ikari like the millionth time._

_ "And once again," she countered, "I like it and it helps me relax so I can think clearly and calm down. If I didn't have my few quiet moments I'd probably snap and kill you and blow up the nearest planet for kicks and giggles."_

_ He raised an incredulous eyebrow at her. "As if you could," he scoffed, both of them knowing full well she actually could. "If you have that much spare time you could use that time to make training your new hobby."_

_ Ikari stuck her tongue out at Vegeta playfully before shifting her gaze back to the fire. "Between all the fighting to stay alive and the running we do I think I get enough training as it is," she mumbled dryly. An indignant snort was his only reply._

_ She lay down on her back and closed her eyes, drifting off to the crackling sounds the fire made echoing off the cave walls they currently occupied. Ten years of fighting and it seemed like no matter how much stronger they became their enemy was always becoming stronger as well; all they could do was fight and run again. Ikari knew she had to get stronger so they could defeat their nemesis and start living their lives again._

_ A rude prodding at her shoulder roused her from her near asleep musings. She cracked open one eye partway to see what was so important that she needed to be woken up. Vegeta was tapping her shoulder with a small black box, not even making eye contact with her. Ikari sat up and slowly took the box from his outstretched hand. He immediately withdrew his hand and crossed it back over his chest with the other one and leaned against the cave wall, never taking his eyes off the fire. She opened the box and gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she tried not to weep. _

_ The most brilliant blue flower was encased in a small glass orb the size of her thumb nail. A small metal loop was attached to the top and attached to it, a metal shape of the deepest red she knew all too well, as it was tattooed on her left shoulder. It was the family crest of the ruling family of Vegeta-sei. A delicate silver chain threaded through the loop and pooled in the box. She lifted the necklace out and carefully put it on, fumbling a few times due to her shaking hands. With eyes that were not quite dry she looked at Vegeta, who had still not shifted his gaze from the fire. Unable to speak, Ikari, summoning up her courage, crawled over to sit next to Vegeta and thank him. Without a word and still never looking at her he scooped her into his lap and held her tightly. She stole a glance at his face and saw why he wouldn't look at her. Even in the fire light and the shadows thrown by it she could tell how much he was blushing. Ikari smiled to herself and leaned her cheek against his shoulder, enjoying the smell of him. Vegeta rested his face in her hair and sighed._

_ "I still think it is a stupid hobby," he grumbled softly as the both drifted off to sleep._

Ikari shook her head and snapped herself back to the present. The small necklace and its attachments remained nestled in the bottom of the box they had been given to her in. He never did reveal when he had made it or when he had picked up the items to make it. She never realized how much he had actually been paying attention to what she had been doing to create one on his own. A desperate longing welled up in her chest and she had never missed her Ouji-sama as she did in this moment.

She quickly snapped the box shut and returned it to its place in the drawer. Ikari knew that if she didn't get up and do something she would spend the rest of the afternoon weeping. She changed into her workout clothing, a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, and headed to the gravity room. She would clear her mind of the past and focus on training so that when the time came they could defeat the enemy and maybe stop her horrid future time line from ever occurring. She made her way to the gravity room and had entered her training program when a voice from behind her nearly made her leap out of her skin.

"Well looks like you are finally going to do something useful and train," a familiar voice behind her scoffed. Ikari wheeled around to see Vegeta standing there in his workout gear.

"Ouji-sama! I didn't think anyone else would be here this time of day! I was under the impression everyone else had gone to the picnic at Kakkorott's house," she stammered, trying to recover from the shock…and seeing him in his form fitting work out gear.

Vegeta's smirk grew. "I've got better things to do the go play at that fool's house. Besides," he said, walking past her and turning up the gravity at the panel, "I think it's high time I test your powers. Let's see if you are as worthy as my future self seems to think you are."

Ikari kept her face blank but couldn't stop her heart from leaping in her chest at the thought of spending time with her most precious person. He might not be the Vegeta from her time but that didn't really matter to her at the moment.

"As you wish, Ouji-sama," she said, bowing deeply. As she straightened her face wore the same smirk as his. "If you think you can handle me."

Vegeta might be happily married to Bulma but he couldn't help take in how good the full blooded saiyan across from him looked with that smirk on her face. Her dark green eyes flashed at him and he swallowed loudly.

"I doubt that," he smugly retorted, regaining control of himself. "You are the spawn of that clown Kakkorott after all."

Vegeta barely managed to dodge the first flying past his head. He caught the fist and grabbed Ikari by the neck, slamming her into the side of the gravity room. There was no chance of damaging the room no matter how hard people trained in here. They were re-enforced and sound proof to Bulma's insistence, citing she didn't want to hear a bunch of idiots beating the crap out of each other at all times of the day. Ikari screamed as her head smashed and against the wall. Vegeta brought his mouth close to her ear and chuckled evilly.

"Just as I thought," he whispered, "not even a challenge."

Ikari screamed in anger and swung her head sideways, crashing the side of her head into Vegeta's. She caught him good enough to cause him to drop her as she quickly spun and grabbed his wrist, pinning him to the wall. She locked her grip tightly on his wrists and brought herself nose to nose with the other saiyan.

"Don't ever compare me to that wretch again," she warned, flashing her eyes super saiyan at him to drive her point home.

"Finally," he growled, not able to deny to himself how much he actually liked having her close to him, "This is going to be fun."

Vegeta exploded into super saiyan two and used the expanding ki wave to throw Ikari off. She was able to easily right herself and fell into the arms crossed stance. Her ki swirled around her as she ascended into the same super saiyan state, her hair lengthen and spiking into its duck tail set. Vegeta couldn't argue with the feelings coursing through his blood. Such a perfect female warrior across from him, as perfectly able to fight and kill with a savagery that matched his own. His blood boiled as his instincts called out to him and Vegeta suddenly shook his head as he realized where his thoughts were going. He charged Ikari without warning and the exchanged blows and kicks for about 30 minutes before breaking apart to catch their breaths.

Ikari's teeth bared in a smiling snarl her eyes a brilliant super saiyan green, pupils down to mere slits. Vegeta was not easily intimidated, but seeing Ikari like this—the super saiyan female; deadly, beautiful and focused on the kill-made him shrink inside, just a little.

Outwardly there was no sign of his feelings. The prince stood in his customary pose; arms crossed, gaze narrowed and unflinching. Ki rotated around him in slow, graceful waves.

Ikari charged, speeding into a blur, ki gathered around her fist. Faster than thought, he brought his hands together and formed his own energy ball to deflect and absorb hers. Even through his energy, Vegeta could feel the heat, the burn of Ikari's ki blast, and he was surprised, but his defense held. Then unexpectantly, he felt different warmth just behind his left ear-warmth he recognized as breath, the cold burn of an energy ball being held against his back.

"Gotcha Ouji-sama," Ikari growled. Vegeta froze, a fiery tingling shooting to the base of his spine at the sounds of Ikari's voice so close to him. His ki disappeared but he remained in his ascended state. He wondered vaguely why in all the hells he hadn't sensed the danger behind him…and then realized it must be because Ikari was not a threat. Ikari wanted to be close to him. Her intrusion was welcome.

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta had deflected the energy attack and hurled his combatant to the ground. They slammed hard with Ikari landing on top of him. Thousands of years of instinct took over the two saiyans. When male and female saiyans sparred, it almost always led to certain situations, as Vegeta could attest to personally. Sparring was almost foreplay for the warrior species and they were completely lost to their drives. Ikari responded to Vegeta's attack by shredding his clothing as Vegeta destroyed hers.

Growls tore open Ikari's throat. All those years and all her feelings came crashing together with her instincts awoken by sparring. All higher thought had left her brain and she could see from Vegeta's eyes he was in the same state. She pinned his wrists to his sides, attacking his throat and chest with hard kisses and harder bites. There was no shame in the eyes of the prince, only defiance and the excitement of the hunt. When Ikari fastened on a nipple, Vegeta screeched and bucked wildly under her, trying to force her off. Ikari backed off a bit but continued to punish Vegeta's body with her hungry mouth and bold teeth—and the lower she went the more Vegeta's bestial growls transformed into silky, deep throat moans. By the time Ikari made her way down, licking rather than biting, she discovered she had released Vegeta's wrists. Vegeta's hands fisted forcefully into Ikari's golden saiyan hair; a torch in the light of the dimly lit gravity room. Ikari was clumsy and she choked and gagged, having never done this before but she managed to keep going when the saiyan prince thrust upwards, helpless in the grips of his passion.

"Ikari," Vegeta sighed-and without warning the tables were turned; with a surge of muscle, the prince threw her to one side, overwhelming the smaller female and trapping her wrists. His strong fingers interlaced with Ikari's, and for a brief moment Vegeta felt the delicious friction of Ikari's pale skin.

Still gripping Ikari's hands, Vegeta shifted his weight until he could lick and nip Ikari's sensitive area. Ikari gasped, losing all sense of down and up, left and right, time and space and orientation; she was aware of only the pure raw sensation touch the inside of her insides, the core of her core. She felt herself being lifted, as she weighed no more than a rag doll-and then slammed back down again-impaled on something hot, wet and warm. She screamed aloud, feeling like she was being torn apart, and then screamed again as Vegeta thrust upwards into her, into a place deep inside her that hit like a shock of electric pleasure. Ikari's body jerked her limbs out of her control. She was aware of being cradled in Vegeta's arms, supported by the prince's warm lap, her skin sliding against the hard muscles of his body. One muscular arm encircled her ribs while the fingers of the other hand tenderly wove into Ikari's hair, forcing her to look deep into Vegeta's eyes…eyes that were once again black as the darkest night.

"Ikari," Vegeta whispered thickly, "I-I cant.." his eyes rolled upwards towards his skull, his head snapping back in the loudest, longest scream Ikari had ever heard; his thrust became spasms. Triggered by her own sensations as much as her partners obvious display of pleasure, Ikari felt herself explode, unfurling, consumed by shockwave after shockwave, one fire, burning…

Vegeta slowly came to his senses, staring at the ceiling of the gravity room. Breathing heavily, he looked down at the weight on his chest. Ikari laid there, her black hair spread across his skin. His arms were still encircled around her still form, breathing as heavily as he was. He shifted his gaze back to the ceiling and tried to collect his thoughts. It had been a long time since he succumbed to his instincts like that. He wasn't angry but he wasn't really sure how to react. He didn't love Ikari but he did never the less care for her. It was what she was created for anyways-to help rebuild the saiyan race so it would have happened eventually. Although she was already accepting of the situation that put him in, Vegeta decided not to tell Bulma for now.

Ikari regained her breath and slowly sat up. She looked around at the tattered remains of clothing and then to Vegeta, whom had sat up as well. They silently regarded each other until the full force of what had happened slammed into her. All of her feelings, all of her pain, the fact she had just been with the person she cared for more than her life. She began to tremble and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, trying not to not cry. Vegeta could do nothing but stare, and then picked up the remains of their clothing. He tossed hers at her feet and she looked nervously up at him. What if he was angry at her, what if he hated her, what if she hadn't pleased him enough? What if Bulma got mad and threw her out of the house, the closest thing to a mother she had never known?

Vegeta looked impassively down at her, not saying anything. Finally he smiled a small smile before walking back to his and Bulma's room for fresh clothing and a shower. She pulled on the tattered remains of her clothing and exited the training room back to her own room. She knew everything was going to be just fine.

Ikari pulled on a fresh shirt and jeans before sitting on the edge of the bed. Vegeta's smell still hung heavily on her and she breathed it in. She loved her Ouji-sama dearly and was happy yet still a little sad. This Vegeta wasn't her Ouji-sama, not yet, but she was okay with that. She took out and put on the necklace she had been given to her in the future.

She happened to glance over at the flower arrangement on her desk and had a stroke of inspiration. Ikari pulled her shoes on and flew to a field full of flowers and picked long into the dusk. She returned and had the arrangement finished by the time Bulma and Trunks returned from the picnic. She squealed over the arrangement before affixing it to the wall. Neither of the full blooded saiyans mentioned the incident earlier.

The next few weeks passed rather smoothly. The z warriors sparred, Ikari avoided Goku and the gravity room incident was not repeated. It was a happy time but was not fated to remain that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft daylight filtered in through the bedroom window, causing Vegeta to finally stir and wake up. He lazily rolled over onto his back and stretched. He winced slightly at the sore and bruised muscles from the gravity room training with Ikari the day before. His right arm flopped over to the side of the bed and searched for a few seconds before registering that Bulma was gone. Most likely up and about with the chores or dealing with Trunks, he thought. Taking advantage of the opportunity her early rising afforded him Vegeta flung his arms and legs to cover the bed and enjoy it. A quick glance at the alarm clock at his bed side and was actually mildly surprised at how late she had let him sleep in. A mental calculation figured he had at best ten more minutes before she came stomping in and demanded he do some ridiculous chore or another.

Not one to let her have the satisfaction of winning that small battle Vegeta snorted at the impending nagging and rose to choose his clothing for the day. He went with a simple black shirt and pants. It would do well for training with Ikari and the others later. He was confident he could finally goad her into training with Kakkorott today. She wouldn't like it since she all but hated the tall saiyan but if he ordered her to she would without hesitation. There were times when he could see how his future self would have had such dare he say fun with the female saiyan. Kakkorott's power with his moves was devastating combination. Every bit as ruthless and sarcastic as he was, cold in battle and nice to look at (he may be married but he certainly wasn't blind). She was perfect to carry the saiyan blood line on(In the back of his mind he smiled since the other half of restarting the saiyan race fell to him…not that he minded one bit) If she hadn't inherited that nice streak Kakkorott had in him she would be perfect. She was bound to get more than his power level, being the low class's spawn after all. The smell of food awoke his hunger and shook him from his thoughts. Vegeta slipped on his ever present gloves and saiyan foot gear and strode towards the kitchen for food.

Voices filtered back to his ears from the kitchen as he made his way down the hallway. Goten must have spent the night _again_ (boy slept at Capsule Corp more than his own home in Vegeta's opinion) because he could hear him and Trunks arguing about kami knew what. Bulma was yelling at them both as he stopped in the entrance way to the room.

The boys were at the opposite sides of the table, food scattered everywhere, and each holding a piece of fruit, ready to use it as a ballistic against the other. Bulma stood between the two, one hand on her hips and the other in a fist shaking in the air, threating the lives of both boys shrilly in a vain attempt to stop the food fight. Ikari sat calmly watching the entire scene while eating a bowl of cereal. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. Vegeta shook his head slightly, indicating he needed nothing from her at the moment. She waited on him every chance she got and followed his every command. He knew for sure his future self had loved such a powerful weapon at his disposal. She resumed eating her food and he had to smirk at the large black eye he'd given her at training, compliments of a masterfully timed punch at training yesterday.

Vegeta entered the room, picked Trunks up by the collar of his shirt and deposited him in a chair on his way to sit beside Ikari and await Bulma to bring him his breakfast. Goten declared victory, sat back down to finish his food and the argument immediately started up again. He didn't even pay attention to what it was about.

"Where is my breakfast woman?" Vegeta demanded. "I am hungry!"

Bulma walked over to the stove, opened up the oven door and pulled out the plate she had been warming. She dropped it in front of Vegeta without a word and started cleaning up the food fight aftermath.

"What the hell is this?! I want fresh food!" he spat indignantly.

"Well maybe if his high and mighty self had woken up earlier it would have been fresher!" she snapped right back at him, fixing him with a smoldering glare. She turned to Ikari and smiled. "Let me take your empty bowl hun," she said sweetly, taking the empty bowl and proceeding to wash the remaining breakfast dishes.

"Thank you Bulma-san," Ikari said, rising from her seat and bowing slightly. She turned to Vegeta who had begrudgingly started eating his food. "Ouji-sama, would you like me to prepare you more food?"

Too grouchy to enjoy her reverence and proper respect that he should be offered, he simply waived his hand in response.

"No. I don't want to wait any longer for my food," he growled, glaring daggers at Bulma's back. A lone finger appeared over her shoulder and wagged at him in response. "Just prepare for training this afternoon. Try to be more of a challenge this time," he smirked at her, some of his humor returning.

Ikari's smirked mirrored his own, further proof of her upbringing. "As you wish sensei," she answered, bowing. "I will not go easy on you today."

Vegeta opened his mouth for a witty comeback but Trunks and Goten loudly interrupted him.

"You promised you would play with us today until it was time to train!" Trunks yelled, leaping from his chair and latching onto her hand. Goten mirrored him on the opposite side.

"Yeah you promised Nii-chan," Goten whined loudly. Ikari rolled her eyes at Vegeta's snort.

"Of course I will play little ones," she said smiling. The delighted boys ran from the room cheering to get dressed. She turned to follow them.

"Remember not to get too messed up today because Chi-Chi and I are taking you into the city tomorrow for some new clothes and a makeover!" Bulma called to Ikari's retreating back as she left to go get dressed herself. Both the full blood saiyans sighed very loudly. "Hey, just because you were raised by him doesn't mean you have to look like him," she snapped, jerking a thumb over at Vegeta. Ikari slumped her shoulders and continued on her way. She knew when to pick her fights and learned quickly to never pick them with Bulma.

Vegeta watched her walk away then turned to glare at Bulma, whom had gone back to washing the dishes and cleaning up the morning's aftermath. She felt his eyes on her and finally turned to look at him.

"What?!"

"She is a warrior, not a dress up doll for you women to play with," he huffed.

Bulma stalked over and stood in front of him, crossing her arms. "She is also a lady. We are only trying to make her look like it. The continuation of the saiyan bloodline can't look like a nasty scrub!"

They glared each other down for a few more moments, iron will against iron will. Vegeta grinned and before Bulma could react or protest he pulled her squealing in surprise on to his lap.

"Hey! Let me go ox!" she protested, struggling against his strength to try and get up but he only held her tighter. His smile grew more devilish as she struggled.

"The kids are gonna be gone and there is quite a bit of time until training this afternoon," Vegeta whispered, pulling her face closer. Bulma stopped and smiled as comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"Well," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him," I'll try not to wear you out too much before training."

The three young saiyans landed by a small mountain lake after a vigorous game of tag and hide and seek. The two boys protested at first but after promising them ice cream and convincing them that it would be good training for hiding power levels in battle, they all agreed and ending up having a great time. Ikari suggested a swim in the lake as a cool down before her afternoon training with Vegeta and they happily agreed. Trunks and Goten stripped down to their boxers and her to her underwear and ever present tank top.

"CANNON BALL!" the boys shouted, taking off into the air and then free falling into the lake. Massive jets of water shot into the air and as soon as they re-surfaced they began arguing who made the bigger splash. It descending into a laugh filled dunk and splash fight.

"Hey," Goten suddenly said, holding up his hand to stop Trunks, who was pulling back his arms to deliver a giant splash of water, "Where did Nii-chan go?"

Trunks stopped and treaded water, looking confused. "I dunno. I thought she followed us into the water," he said, looking around.

"Ikari! Nii-chan!" the boys called out repeatedly. They scanned the shoreline and the air looking for her. Her clothes were still in a neatly folded pile next to theirs so she hadn't left.

A blinding light suddenly exploded in the air above them causing both boys to cry out in surprise and shield their eyes. All they heard before a yellow streak blazed past them and slammed into the water was crazy high pitched laughter. The resulting wave and massive water spout launched both boys into the air and back down with a splash. Trunks surfaced first, sputtering and coughing same as Goten when he surfaced a few seconds later.

"The hell!?" Trunks cried. He wiped water from his eyes as they treaded the waves that were finally beginning to calm down.

Slowly, blond spikes began to rise out of the water. The shape of Ikari's super saiyan two hair rose from the water and she surfaced till face was exposed. She gave the boys a devilish smile and chuckled. The glowing gold slowly retreated from her hair as she dropped from super saiyan and back into a normal state. Her shoulder length stuck to her face now that it wasn't being kept aloft by Ki.

"I win!" she shouted, throwing her head back and laughing long and loud. The boys looked at her in shock before joining her and starting the splash fight all over again.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" a voice yelled from the shore. The trio stopped their game and looked towards the voices on shore. Goku and Gohan stood on the shore waving at them. Trunks shouted his agreement and they undressed and began swimming out to meet them.

Goten quickly recognized the panic that started to enter Ikari's eyes and grabbed onto her shoulder. The look onto her face when she looked at him scared him. It made him wonder, not for the first time, what had happened in the future. The adults wouldn't tell him and Trunks details, citing their age and Ikari just drifted off whenever he tried. He only knew it was bad and that it involved his dad and was bad enough to either shut her down when he was near or fume in a silent rage when Goku tried talking to her. Goten had heard the crying and talking in her sleep she did when he spent the night over at Capsule Corps. His mind drifted to the bloody viciousness her and Vegeta trained with and thought that whatever could make someone like that act so scared, maybe he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Stay," he whispered. She nodded slowly, and offered a weak smile. "You got this Nii-chan!" he offered cheerfully, giving her thumbs up as the two other saiyans finally swam to where they were.

"So who made that big splash we just saw?" Gohan asked cheerfully, dunking his younger brother under the water.

"Ikari did but she went super saiyan to do it! She cheated to make a bigger splash," Trunks whined good naturedly, splashing Ikari to emphasize his mock hurt feelings.

"Hey, Ikari, aren't you supposed to be training with Vegeta today?" Goku asked, trying once again to get her to talk to him.

She glared at him and looked off into the distance, nodding. "I don't spar with Ouji-sama till later this afternoon. I promised the boys I would spend time with them till then."

"Actually," a voice snapped from above them, "that time would be now." They all looked up to see Vegeta hovering over them. Trunks grinned happily and waved, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

"Come on in Vegeta, have a little fun with us!" Goku shouted up at him, splashing water at his feet.

"No, I would rather train, not flounder around with a bunch of idiots," he scoffed, shaking the water from his boot.

Goku suddenly had an idea. He huddled Gohan and the boys together. He caught Ikari by surprise, grabbing her wrist and pulling her over into the huddle, ignoring the death glare she gave him. She swam over next to Goten and Trunks but kept her promise to her brother by not leaving. Goku discussed his idea and they all started giggling and agreed, even Ikari. The saiyan was happy to see her smile around him for once.

Vegeta was on high alert when they all turned around to smile up at him. Ikari was going along with whatever had been suggested so it couldn't have been all that bad. She would never dare to cross him.

He suddenly changed his mind when they all disappeared. Vegeta spun around looking for them, ready for an attack. Goku appeared behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug, pinning his arms. Goten and Trunks both grabbed his legs and Ikari and Gohan came in from the sides, grabbing him and pinned him even further. As hard as he struggled he couldn't break free of their grip. Ikari leaned in close until her lips were barely brushing the cup of Vegeta's ear. Despite his blinding rage Vegeta couldn't help but shiver.

"For the black eye, Ouji-sama," she whispered. His eyes widened in horror and his struggles renewed in earnest as he realized what was about to happen. A yell from Goku and they shot down into the water.

They came up laughing hysterically as Vegeta blasted out of the water. Gohan and Ikari covered the boy's ears as Vegeta screamed his tirade and threats at them. He looked so much like an angry drowned rat that even Ikari couldn't help but stifle a giggle. He whirled on her with such ferocity that she immediately silenced herself and dropped her head in submission.

"Training grounds, NOW!" he screamed at her. She squeaked out her response so low he could barely hear it but he knew she was obeying him. He looked forward to making her pay for this indignity.

"Hey Vegeta, come…" Goku started, coming to her defense till a death glare from Vegeta silenced him as well. A terrible idea suddenly came into his head on how to punish her, one of the worst things he could think of, something he knew she feared.

"Since you want to be so friendly, you can train with him today," Vegeta said menacingly, an ever more present evil grin spreading across his face. He felt a deep satisfaction at the look of naked horror across her face and blasted off without another word.

"I'm sorry," Goku said sadly. His heart sank at the mix of fear and hatred that clouded her eyes as she looked at him before swimming to shore. No matter what he tried she always hated and feared him more. Not even Vegeta knew the details of what made her act that way around him. Like Goten he wondered but he knew nothing of the dreams and crying. He couldn't imagine something so terrible that his own daughter, even if from the future, couldn't stand to be near him. Goku understood the destruction and death his future incarnation had caused but so had Vegeta and they all liked him. The gentle saiyan was distressed but maybe a sparring session might be good, get some of the tension out of the air. It helped him and Vegeta bond so why not someone that was almost his double. Besides, he thought, following the rest of the group to shore, he really wanted to fight with her. His power mixed with Vegeta's moves would be a great test for himself. They all got dressed and followed a sulking Ikari to the training grounds.

"Please Ouji-sama, don't make me do this," Ikari pleaded. She and Vegeta stood at one end of the training ground and Goku at the other. The look on his face told her further arguing would be fruitless.

"Maybe next time you won't feel the need to embarrass me," he snorted, glaring at her till she looked away. "Now do as I say. Defeat him or I won't acknowledge you anymore." Cutting off any further pleading, Vegeta turned his back to her, knowing full well she would do what he had ordered.

Ikari got to one knee and bowed her head. "As you wish Ouji-sama," she growled through gritted teeth, staring at the ground. She struggled to control her fear of the man across the field from her as she rose and watched Vegeta walk over to where the others were waiting. "I will make you proud Ouji-sama," she whispered, turning to face her opponent.

Memories of blood and pain flooded her mind as she looked at Goku. Raw hatred replaced the fear in her mind, threatening to cloud and muddle her thoughts. This wasn't the one from her future, not she couldn't face him now in a simple sparring match that was nothing more than practice, it would be admitting her weakness and worthlessness to Vegeta. She cast her eyes over to the saiyan prince who stood with back still to her. _For you, Ouji-sama, anything_. Ikari tilted her face to the sky and breathed deeply, calming herself and getting into her battle mind set. When she brought her head down and locked eyes with Goku, she was centered.

Goku could have sworn he was looking at Vegeta across the field from him. The knowing smirk, the cold hearted glare, even the arms crossed at the chest in the prince's trademark stance. He smiled to himself this was going to be as fun as he thought it would. _Show me what you've got girl _he thought to himself. Enough sparring matches and fights later he and Vegeta got along so he saw no reason it wouldn't work with Ikari.

"Here's how this works," Goku shouted from across the field, "when the other can't fight anymore the match is over." He turned to Vegeta and shouted with a smile and a laugh, "No encouraging killing Vegeta!"

"Fine by me," Vegeta said.

"Same here," Ikari echoed in agreement.

"Alright, let's shake hands and have a good fight!" Goku met Ikari half way and extended his hand. She glared at the outstretched hand then back up to his hopeful smile and grunted but held her hand out anyways. Goku smiled brightly and grasped it but his expression quickly dimmed when Ikari crushed his hand in hers and pulled him close. The raw hatred in her eyes saddened him and in the back of his mind, sent a chill down his spine.

"Make no mistake," Ikari said in a deadly hiss, staring into Goku's eyes, "I hate you. I am only doing this and not killing you here and now because Ouji-sama ordered me not to. Given a chance I would. I have never and will never consider you my father."

Goku's eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm going to make you see I am not that person." He chuckled and squeezed Ikari's hand back just as tightly. "And if you think you can kill me that easily…you are sadly mistaken."

Not letting his hand go and continuing the stare down, Ikari let her power level begin to rise. A low tremor started then quickly grew in intensity. A blue energy like fire surrounded her and loose rocks and pebbles began to float through the air. Ikari smirked at Goku before exploding the air around her going super saiyan two, using the resulting ki expansion to launch Goku across the field and slamming him into some rocks. Goku picked himself up and smiled, nonchalantly brushing the dirt and bits of rock from his top before himself ascending into super saiyan two.

"Let's test those powers that I know you are hiding," Goku yelled from his position on the field.

"Very well," Ikari scoffed, shrugging, "if you want to lose that badly…"

"Cut the talking and let's get this going already!" Vegeta shouted from across the field where he was sitting with the other saiyans.

Ikari ran at Goku in a dead sprint. Vegeta yelled something about such a lame tactic, cracking himself up. The second before she reached Goku, she disappeared.

When she didn't reappear in a few seconds, Goku stopped and tried to sense her ki but found nothing. Ikari suddenly reappeared behind him, delivering a kick to the back of his head that knocked him sprawling. He caught himself a moment before crashing face first into the ground and pivoted to land upright on his feet. Ikari landed in front of him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well, I get to fight some one of my own power level and equal abilities," Goku said, rubbing the lump already forming on the back of his head. "That will be the only hit you score, because I'm not holding back on you," he warned, crouching down into a fighting stance.

"Neither will I…and we aren't equals" Ikari growled.

Goku flew straight at Ikari as fast as he could and Ikari flew straight at him just as fast. Neither slowed their speed in the slightest as shoulder met shoulder in an explosion of ki energy. The impact threw them both apart enough for Goku to react first and deliver a kick to her stomach that doubled Ikari over. Goten leapt up to help her but Trunks grabbed his hand, shaking his head. He shot a worried glance in his sister's direction but sat back down. Ikari kept herself bent over in mock pain and clutching her stomach. When Goku came to deliver another blow she quickly righted herself a struck a well-timed blow to his face. The force of the punch sent him flying, taking out several trees and creating a large impact crater. He quickly pulled himself out of the ground and blasted towards her again. His speed caught her off guard and he landed another strike to her midsection. Not wasting another second he brought his knee into her chin, snapping her head back, giving him the clear punch to her face that sent her crashing into a nearby out cropping, burying her in over a ton of falling debris.

Goten jumped up again to go help when the ground started trembling. It was almost unnoticeable at first but the tremors quickly grew in intensity. The four on the ground were soon fighting hard to keep from falling all over each other and took to the air. Hovering near the pile of boulders Goku heard a scream rising above the roar of the continuous earthquakes. He had to dodge the rocks flying all about him in the air. The pile of rubble and boulders starting glowing bright white as it became charged with energy. The light became too bright to stand and Goku shielded his eyes. The mound suddenly exploded in a shower of gravel as Ikari's ki energy blew it apart. She stood there, still screaming her rage to the sky, arms raised and fist clenched as the rocks rained down around her. Goku couldn't help but smile…this reminded him of his and Vegeta's first battle on Earth.

Ikari brought her arms down and glared at the grinning warrior. This wasn't right. She was covered with injuries and she had only scored the two hits on him. She knew her fear of him was still holding her back. A look up at Vegeta caused a growl to rumble in her throat at the disapproving look he was giving her. Focus renewed, she turned to watch Goku land. _I will not disappoint my Ouji-sama_ she vowed to herself, tensing up for the next attack.

It came quickly as Goku charged her again. Ikari leapt backwards nimbly, firing energy blasts as she did. Goku dodge them all and closing the distance brought back his fist for another punch. She leapt backwards onto her hands and pivoted on them, spinning around and kicking Goku directly in the face. Quick to be back on her feet she fired off a Big Bang to finish the match, not seeing him disappear a split second before impact.

Goku suddenly appeared from behind and before Ikari could react, brought both fist down hard on the back of her head. He used the momentum of her body falling forward to bring both his knees into her back. He came down hard, pinning her to the ground with a large crash. The force of the impact sent her head snapping back in a scream of rage and pain before stunning her briefly for a moment. Goku stayed where he was, pinning her and catching his breath.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked between breaths, wiping the blood from his eye where her kick split his forehead open. No response as Ikari glared at the space in front of her. "At least make this fun for me. It's not as much fun if you don't fight back," he chuckled evilly. If Ikari was anything like Vegeta…and he knew she was…a good taunt would bring her around and get the fight going again.

Ikari's eyes snapped open in horror. A violent tremor ran through her body and her breath stopped. Voices from the past sounded in her mind.

_Is this all…_

_ Thought you would be stronger…_

_ Such a disappointment…._

_At least struggle…_

_ Make this fun for me…_

_ So much sweeter when you fight back…._

_ The rip of clothing…_

_ The hot breath against her ear…_

_Searing, blinding pain…_

_ So much blood…_

_ Laughter that just wouldn't stop…_

_ Ouji-sama screaming…_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ikari screamed suddenly, exploding the air around her. The unexpected blast threw Goku back. He was barely on his feet before Ikari was on him, throwing punches and kicks he could barely block.

"What the hell is going on?" Gohan asked Vegeta, his voiced lowered with astonishment. "Why did she snap like that all of a sudden?"

Vegeta only shook his head. He knew a great deal of the saiyan girl's life but not what would cause this outburst. "Kakkorott just ran his mouth too much and is paying for it," he snorted. The three half saiyans look unconvinced but stayed where they were.

"I'll kill you!" Ikari screamed, continuing the assault on Goku.

It was all Goku could do to block her blows but he was barely managing. "What is wrong? This is just practice! You need to calm down!"

"Your fault! All your fault!" she continued yelling. "You took away my reasons for existing!"

Her constant blows were draining his energy. She was a strong as he was in their super saiyan two forms and if he didn't find a way to calm this situation he was going to be in serious trouble.

"I wasn't me! I haven't done anything!" he cried desperately.

"Shut up!" Ikari raged, scoring a hard left hook to Goku's face.

Goku had no time to react when he opened his eyes to see her hands inches from his face in the Big Bang formation. _Why_ was all he had time to think before the massive energy blast struck him dead on. He could only howl and scream in pain as parts of his flesh were seared off and he slammed into a cliff face hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Goku was surrounded by pitch dark blackness all around him. He had to struggle to breath. He knew he had been hurt but not why he wasn't breathing. The saiyan began to swim back to consciousness to try and find out. His eyes struggled open to find Ikari's face inches from his, a mask of hatred. He couldn't breathe because his breath had been cut off by her hands wrapped around his throat.

"Why?" he feebly choked out, unable to even lift his arms to stop her.

"You took everything from me," she answered harshly, digging in her fingers tighter. "You took my Ouji-sama, my Vegeta from me."

Goku fought to keep awake. "I already said I am sorry. I am not the person you hate. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You will and I can never forgive you. I can't even fulfill my intended purpose. You took away my sole reason for existing," her voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

"You are strong. You can live without him here with us." Goku coughed violently, a spray of blood spattering Ikari's face.

"You don't understand. I can't continue the saiyan race because of what you did to me. You…you…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Her head dropped and Goku could only watch in amazement as her shoulders heaved violently as she started to cry. Thankfully her grip started to loosen.

Understanding clanged through Goku's mind as his eyes shot wide open. No wonder she hated him so much. To have that done to a person, especially by the person that was your father no less… the fear and hatred in her eyes whenever she looked at him suddenly made perfect sense. Goku understood perfectly but he wished he hadn't.

With his strength slowly returning now that Ikari's grip had loosened enough for him to suck in a small ribbon of air, he willed his battered arms to move and wrapped them Ikari's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She stiffened against them in shock but made no effort to move or resist him. Resting his face in her hair, he whispered for her to tell him everything. After sobbing for a few moments, Ikari found her voice and told him everything his evil future version had done.

Vegeta and the others arrived not long after she had finished her tale with Goku. Ikari at some point had passed out from emotional and physical exhaustion but Goku had never let her go.

"Nii-chan?" Goten whispered tentatively, reaching out and taking her limp hand.

"Take her back to Capsule Corps please Gohan," Goku muttered, not meeting any of their eyes. Gohan took Ikari from Goku and did as he was asked, the two small saiyans flanking him.

Only Vegeta remained behind. Goku either didn't notice or ignored the deadly stare Vegeta had fixed on him. Goku slid down, unable to support himself anymore and landed on his posterior. His gaze was fixed on nothing as he stared out in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta demanded. No response from Goku. He prodded not too gently with the toe of his boot. A threat stopped in his throat when Goku looked up at him with eyes too large and fresh tear tracks down his face. Without even hesitating, Vegeta helped the injured warrior to his feet, and while supporting him flew them both back to Capsule Corp. Goku couldn't even bring himself to look at Vegeta as he recounted what Ikari had revealed to him. Vegeta gave no response as he landed outside of his home. Bulma was waiting outside for them and helped Goku inside. A look from Vegeta silenced any questions she had at the moment and she led the still almost comatose man to a spare bedroom.

Vegeta watched them go and looked towards the Ikari's room where the two younger saiyans stood as if on guard, Gohan having since left to return to his own home. Determined to get some answers, Vegeta turned and headed down the hall way to her room.

Ikari awoke into the sweet smelling semi darkness of her room. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and Goten's worried face swam into view. She smiled weakly and tried to sit up but grimaced and lay back down. Everything hurt after her match with Goku-emotionally and physically. Goten patted her hair and fetched the glass of water he had waiting on the bedside table for her. She gratefully took it and drank deeply. The cold water tasted and felt wonderful and went a long way towards helping her feel better. She declined the offered senzu bean, preferring to just stay in pain for the time being. It matched her mood and seemed appropriate.

"How are you feeling Nii-chan?" Goten asked quietly, taking her hand in both of his.

Ikari sighed deeply. "Battered and tired. How is your dad doing?'

He grinned a large grin. "Of course he is doing fine. Nothing keeps him down for long," he lied convincingly. Goku was still lying in the spare bedroom, crying on and off and letting no one but Bulma in the room. "What happened out there?"

Ikari stared at the ceiling for a few moments, deciding what to tell him. She really didn't want him to know what had caused her to fly off the handle so she was trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Yes. We would all like to know what the hell that was all about back there," Vegeta snapped angrily, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Vegeta!" Goten cried out in surprise. Ikari just continued to stare at the ceiling in shame, preparing for the argument about to happen.

Without a word Vegeta stalked into the room, grabbed Goten by the back of his shirt and threw the squawking child into the hallway, slamming the door in one fluid motion. He took the seat Goten had been occupying and just glared at her. She wouldn't look at him and tense moments passed.

"Well?" Vegeta eventually asked angrily. Nothing from Ikari. "So, when were you planning on letting that little nugget of info slip out?" Still nothing. "You will either talk now or I will walk out now and kill you at my convenience. "

"It…it wasn't your business," Ikari finally whispered almost inaudibly.

"Not…my…business…" he repeated slowly. "The person created to continue the saiyan blood line and save my species from extinction can't perform said function and it's not my business?!" he shouted angrily.

Ikari sat up but still wouldn't face Vegeta. "I am sorry Ouji-sama. I am a failure and a disgrace," she finally choked out.

"That would have been nice to know earlier!" he snapped. He stood and circled to the front of the bed, not so gently grabbing her face and forcing him to meet his eyes. "You will tell me now."

She searched his eyes and found anger in them at her deception. "My Ouji-sama had been captured not too long before he died," she finally started. "I went to try and rescue him. You…he was bound with ki bonds. Goku was waiting for me and said I had to fight him for your life and if I lost I would be forced to watch your slow and painful death."

Vegeta released her chin and sat on the edge of the bed, attentive. Ikari took one of his gloved hands in hers while she talked, absentmindedly playing with it. He allowed this because it seemed to calm her and he knew she was lost in the past and it would help her spit out her story. It wasn't the present him she was thinking about anyways.

"I fought with everything I had. I was willing to die to protect him. He trained me to be the weapon to kill what he could not on his own. Without him my life had no purpose. I gave everything to protect my most precious person, my Ouji-sama, because…" Ikari's breath hitched and a tear slid down her face. She squeezed Vegeta's hand tightly and he felt the tear hit and soak through the material of his glove.

"I loved him. First as a father then as something else. He may or may not have loved me. He may have, but I don't know. I didn't need him to feel the same way about me I did about him. I just needed his approval and him to be proud of me." Ikari took a few shaky breaths. "I fought and at first I was winning. Goku fired a Kamehameha wave at you to distract me and I jumped in front of it to protect you. It almost knocked me out and I barely survived but you remained unharmed. That's when he did it. He made you watch to torture you almost as much as me."

"All I really remember is the pain and Ouji-sama screaming for him to stop. After he was done my body was just thrown at you like a doll then left to let us run so he could start his hunt again." Ikari's eyes narrowed and Vegeta could almost hear the hatred dripping from her voice. He also noticed she had reverted to referring to his future self in the present tense again but didn't bother mentioning it. "I managed to have enough energy left to free you and then passed out. We fled and not long later we discovered he had injured me so badly I couldn't have children. You couldn't bear to look at me for months, like you were ashamed at what happened and disgusted for losing and ruining my purpose for existing. I vowed to train all the harder to make you proud of me again, but you died not too long after." She looked at Vegeta's impassive face, waiting for a response.

"So," Vegeta said after a moment in thought, "why did the gravity room happen? You can't bear children so why mate with me?"

"Instincts mostly I guess. Sparring with you ended like that quite a few times in the future," Ikari admitted shyly, turning a brilliant shade of red.

"It is in our instincts. Good fighting showed the potential for good breeding and strong offspring," Vegeta said smirking.

Ikari blushed an even darker shade of red. "You always used to say that's why you and Bulma-san argued so much." Vegeta's grin broadened considerably. "I guess I let it happen because it was like being with my Ouji-sama if only for a little while. You aren't him, not yet, but you soon will be. That's why I try so hard. I failed him so I can't fail you." Her voice dropped to almost an inaudible whisper. "I know you don't care for me. There is no reason you should. I hope you aren't mad at me."

Vegeta surprising even himself took Ikari into his arms and held her. "I may not care for you like my future self did but I do care somewhat. And don't apologize, it wasn't bad," he said into her hair. Ikari sobbed once. "You do however need to talk to someone else too." Ikari stiffened instantly. "Work out what you need to with Kakkorott. It will take all of us to defeat the changeling when he arrives so do what you have to do. Unless…you are too scared," he taunted.

"Ouji-sama!" Ikari yelled, leaping off the bed in surprise and indignation. "I am not afraid!" she declared, glaring at him.

Vegeta smiled at his desired effect. "Well, prove it." He said getting up and leaving the room. She followed him without question to the room where Goku was sleeping. Bulma leaned against the wall looking tired and worried.

"Well," she said as they approached "he refused the senzu bean but he is sleeping. I thought I said take it easy today baka!" She slugged him playfully on the shoulder.

"Wasn't me," Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma raised one eyebrow and looked at Ikari. "Wow, it's been awhile since I have seen him beat up that bad. Nice. No biggie. I'll just hide a senzu bean in some food and he'll be fine." She sighed deeply and frowned as she looked Ikari over. "However, it is going to take all my make-up skills to cover this up. I thought I said not too hard today!"

"Well, if you can make yourself look good," Vegeta trailed off. Bulma started screaming at him and Vegeta walked towards their room, his wife in tow.

Ikari couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She entered the dim room quietly. Goku lay asleep on his back before her. She came closer to see how badly he was really injured. The burns across his face and upper body made her feel guilty. She was still angry and scared at the person before her, but today had gone a long way to helping her realize it wasn't his fault. She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and took one of Goku's hands in her own. He stirred and turned to see who was there. When he saw he quickly averted his eyes and looked to be on the verge of tears. Ikari felt instantly guiltier.

"I'm sorry," Goku finally said softly. He looked over at a very confused Ikari. "I would hate me too after what happened. I understand why you feel why you do and its okay. I deserve it."

"No you don't," Ikari said shaking her head. "You haven't done anything wrong. You are an innocent. It was never you but what was using you." She breathed deeply. "You don't deserve my anger or hatred. It was wrong to be holding something against you that isn't even your fault."

"But…" Goku stammered. "But how I treated you after you were born…"

"That still wasn't your fault. You were broken hearted and filled with grief. I never blamed you for that," she answered quietly, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it. "It is I who needs to apologize to you. I have treated you unfairly. Even during all my training with Ouji-sama and how much I wanted him to be proud of me, deep down I always wanted you to be proud of me too, so you would maybe love me one day like you did Goten and Gohan." Ikari hung her head.

Despite the pain, Goku sat up and drew her into his arms and she allowed it. He brought his hand into her hair and held her tightly. "I am proud of you. I am so proud of you," he whispered as he buried his face into her hair. "You are a proud and strong and everything a father could want. I know

things won't get better overnight, but please let me try." He felt her nod and smiled.

After a few moments holding each other he finally spoke again. "Now, if you would hand me that senzu bean I need to grab a shower and get home. Chi-Chi will have a big dinner waiting for me and I am starving!" he laughed happily.

Ikari pulled away from him and smiled herself. Goku could see his genetics in the smile that spread across her face. She did as he asked and left him alone. He swallowed down the senzu waiting for him and leapt up from the bed, feeling instantly better. He got into the shower and sighed contently. Goku winced as the hot water stung the wounds the senzu bean had not quite yet healed. He was one hundred percent by the time the shower was over and blasted off for home and the huge dinner he knew was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, Bulma-san that was a great meal!" Ikari exclaimed, patting her extremely full stomach.

"And now what you have all been waiting for!" Bulma announced, disappearing into Capsule Corp large kitchen. She came out with a large tray with eight mugs and a huge tub of ice cream on it. She set down the tray in the middle of the table and passed out the mugs and spoons.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed, pulling the lid off with a flourish. Vegeta tried dipping his spoon into the tub but was slapped on the hand by Bulma. "You wait your turn baka!" she snapped to the chorus of everyone's laughter. He fixed her with a glare and sat back with a pout.

Each got their mug filled up and eight spoons dug in. Sighs of contentment could be heard from all around the table.

"Man, this is good stuff," Gohan sighed. The three half saiyans and the three full blooded saiyans had two servings with Bulma and Chi-Chi only having one each.

"It's my specialty, chocolate ice cream with just a little bit of nut and peanut butter. It is Vegeta's favorite but he doesn't get it very often," Bulma said grinning proudly.

Ikari paced back and forth in her room, unable to sleep. The Son family had taken the offer to stay the night at Capsule Corp and everyone else was already asleep. She hoped pacing back and forth would help settle her down enough to sleep, but it didn't seem to be helping. Spending time with Goku, even though there where working through things and building a tenuous friendship, stirred up a lot of old feelings and memories she was trying to work through. That, training with Vegeta earlier, whatever the cause she couldn't get back to sleep. She went over the day's events in her head to try and see what was keeping her up. She ended at dinner and the delicious ice cream. She grinned again as she relived the sensation of it sliding down her throat. Hey…

Now there was an idea! She grinned to herself as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Ikari hadn't been on a kitchen raid in a long time, and she had the time to kill since she couldn't sleep.

Ikari stepped out into the hallway and looked around. Coast clear. She snuck down to the kitchen. The halls were empty. She could handle anyone with no problems but she liked to think she had outsmarted the others. She came to the double doors and stopped. Sure no one was coming; she made a break for it…

…and ran straight into someone. She lost her balance in the collision attempting to hold on to her blanket. She pin wheeled her arms wildly in a failed attempt to keep her balance. Luckily the wall she ran into had a better sense of balance then she did and caught her before she could fall over. Ikari ducked her head, feeling her face heat up. Great, all she had wanted was some ice cream, and now here she was locked in some kind of semi-embrace with…

"Ikari?"

"Gohan?" She found herself staring at a pair of very confused brown eyes. She blushed even more, not quite knowing whether to fix him with one of her I'll-kick-your-ass stares for bumping into her or…

As if suddenly realizing the direction of her thoughts, Gohan dropped his hands and stepped away, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He was wearing a baggy orange shirt and baggy pants with bedroom slippers on-and he was blushing like a little boy.

"Sis…um…I'm," he began, still looking rather flustered. "I'm sorry. I…" he paused, taking in her nightgown and dropped blanket which she was gathering in her arms.

"What are you doing up?" they asked each other at the same time. Both glanced guiltily at the dining room doors. So close and yet so far, then back at each other, eyes wide. "You too?" They stared at each other for a moment then burst into laughter.

Gohan caught himself first, clearing his throat and trying to look serious but failing entirely. "I never knew chocolate ice cream could actually reduce you into taking midnight kitchen raids," he commented solemnly, eyes dancing mischievously.

Ikari grinned back. "You don't know the half of it," she said on a small chuckle. "And look who's talking. The great Saiyanman no less. What weakness." She cautiously looked down the corridor, making sure no one was watching. "First one into the kitchen gets first dibs on the ice cream." Without waiting for a reply, she dashed off in the direction of the dining room doors.

"And such underhanded ways from you no less…" he called out, chuckling as he gave chase just slow enough to let her win. He grabbed a dinner candle from one of the shelved.

"Here it is, the tub we had at dinner," Ikari declared triumphantly, her voice echoing inside the large freezer. She closed the doors and held up the tub of ice cream towards Gohan like a trophy. "About time too, I was about to freeze."

Suddenly voices could be heard in the hallway.

"Shut up Kakkorott!" Vegeta's voice said.

"I can smell it already!" Goku echoed.

They entered the kitchen to find nothing but a half open freezer door.

Ikari looked around the empty gravity room and ran to lock the door before joining Gohan in the corner. He lit the candle and placed it next to him. It bathed their corner of the room in a friendly yellow light and seemed to wink at them in conspiracy. He gave her a spoon and mug he had managed to grab before she had used Instant Transmission to escape detection.

Ikari frowned thoughtfully at him and then at the mug. She took the lid off the ice cream and peered inside, then looked back at him, eyes dancing with laughter.

"There is just enough here for the two of us," she said hesitantly. "Would you mind terribly if, I mean this is a kitchen raid and all…" She gestured at the mug, shooing it away, half afraid he would think her unrefined if she had told him how she wanted to eat the ice cream.

He stared at the motions towards the mug and suddenly comprehension dawned in his eyes. He grinned at her. "I thought you would never ask. A kitchen raid is not a kitchen raid when you eat the food you steal properly," he said chuckling.

She sighed in relief and slid onto the floor, placing the tub between them. Gohan shifted so that he would face her and the ice cream, spoon clutched in his hand in anticipation.

"Ready? Dig in!" she quipped, sharing another conspiratorial grin with him as they dipped their spoons deep into the ice cream for the first spoonful of the night.

"Mmmmmm," Gohan said, eyes closed in pleasure as the first spoonful made its way down his throat. "Now I remember why I would go through all the trouble of sneaking out of bed just to get another serving anytime Bulma would drop some off at the house." He opened his eyes and stared at Ikari thoughtfully. "I can't believe I am doing this with you," he said, shaking his head and getting another spoonful from the tub.

"I mean, if someone had told me my Vegeta-raised sister was actually a veteran kitchen cat-burglar," he trailed off, sticking the spoon in his mouth. "Then again, this ice cream is worth almost anything. This is really lethal stuff."

"Ha!" she exclaimed, brandishing her spoon like a demented fairy with a magic wand, spattering them with brown spots. "Don't try to kid me Son Gohan! You're a veteran freezer napper, admit it!"

She got another spoonful and took a gulp before she started to stare him down. The candle glows cast playful shadows on his face and seem to punctuate the small motions of his lips as he struggled to keep from grinning.

"Admit it Gohan, you are a certified member of the midnight snack club."

"And you're not?" he countered, finally breaking into a grin.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Only when there was something good to be snatched."

"Tell me about it?" he asked. "If you do, I'll leave you an extra bit of ice cream."

"You eat ice cream so slowly compared to me that you don't even realize I've managed to steal half of it from under your nose," she told him, getting in another bite for emphasis.

"Ha," he said. "I've been putting it away faster than you have. You just haven't seen me do it. So when was the last time you went a raid like this?"

Ikari stuck her spoon inside her mouth and sucked on it for a moment, scratching her head in a childlike gesture before taking another spoonful from the tub.

"I was um…eleven at the time. It was my birthday. Same ice cream, same freezer," she said, pausing to eat the ice cream that was beginning to melt. "I was determined to get another serving of ice cream after Bulma-san had limited me to one serving. So when I got into the kitchen without any trouble from anyone I couldn't stop eating. Vegeta made sure I couldn't sit for days."

"Got caught huh?"

Ikari shifted uncomfortably. "Er no, not exactly," she admitted reluctantly.

"Gohan!" she exclaimed as Gohan snatched the tub away from her, holding it above her reaching arms playfully.

"Not exactly? What was 'exactly' then?" he asked grinning at her slightly annoyed glance. "If ou don't tell me I won't share."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Exactly what is going to happen to you if you finish the remaining ice cream in that tub by yourself."

He put the tub down and gazed at her thoughtfully before he began to laugh in loud peals.

"Gohan, it isn't that funny," she began, rolling her eyes. He kept going. "You're going to get us caught…" She bopped him on the head with her spoon and then started to laugh at the memory herself.

"I couldn't get out of bed the morning after-my stomach was churning. I was screaming loud enough to wake the dead and Bulma-san was sure I had been possessed until I started complaining about her ice cream.

She controlled herself long enough to get another spoonful. "Then Vegeta really let me have it." Ikari gave another long sigh of satisfaction. "Come to think of it, I haven't had ice cream again till tonight."

Catching him unawares as he stuck another spoonful in his mouth, she took the tub and cradled it to her side. "Your turn. Honestly now, you used to go on kitchen raids too didn't you?"

He raised his arms in mock surrender, still clutching the spoon in one hand. "You got me there. Guilty as charged."

"When? Where? How?"

"Lots of times when I was younger of course," he said. "It helped I was never afraid of the dark. The most memorable time was the night before Future Trunks left to go back to his own time."

Ikari transferred the tub back between them. "Have a sleep over or something?" He nodded in the affirmative.

"Anyhow, since it was his last night here Bulma prepared this special vanilla custard for all of us. Of course she only gave us one small serving-hardly enough. So later that night we drew straws to see who would have the task of flinching the remaining custard and I got drawn."

He grinned suddenly. "I almost had to run away after that stunt."

"For stealing custard?" she asked indignantly.

"Well ah, not…exactly," he said evasively, it being his turn to shift uncomfortably.

"OHO!" she exclaimed triumphantly, grabbing the tub away just as he was about to dip his spoon back into it. "What exactly is 'not exactly'?"

"Ah cot febeta maknout wif ulma…" he mumbled.

"Pardon?" she asked, leaning forward to take a closer look at his face as she held the tub of ice cream above her head. He looked like he was…blushing!

"It was supposed to be an easy raid," he explained with a sigh. "Everyone was back waiting for me and the halls were clear. I was in the kitchen less than five minutes after I left my room. I even had then custard less than a minute after I got in. Unfortunately, it was dark and I didn't walk out the same way I came in and I ah…stumbled on Vegeta celebrating the defeat of Cell with Bulma on the kitchen floor."

"Celebrating…?" she asked in bewilderment, and then she blushed as comprehension dawned on her. "Oh!"

"Oh was right," he said wryly. "There I was, vanilla custard and all, smack on top of two half naked people. Bulma thought it was a hoot after she got her clothes back on. Vegeta, not so much."

He reached for the ice cream and smiled at the memory. "Guess she was flattered that we would go through all that trouble for just another serving of custard she made."

"But in the kitchen?" she asked, still rather scandalized.

He shrugged and grinned mischievously. "Whatever works."

Their laughter trailed off into a companionable silence for a while, both of them lost in thought.

"So," Gohan said after they both had a few more bites, "what will you do when this is all over?"

Ikari stopped with the spoon in her mouth. "Well, I don't really know to be honest," she answered after reflecting for a second. "No point in going back really."

"Just stay here. We can use the dragon balls to fix you up. I like the idea of having a sister around," he suggested.

"Could. Never really thought that far ahead. I always assumed I would die fighting so I never planned anything far out," she said.

Gohan frowned. "Why?"

Ikari shrugged. "With Ouji-sama gone and me the last remaining saiyan and messed up there really seemed no point in continuing on after the fight was one. Why not just go out with a blaze of glory?" she said matter of factly.

Shoving the ice cream aside suddenly, Gohan grabbed a surprised Ikari and drew her into a hug. Shock rendered her immobile.

"You have a reason now," he whispered after a moment. "A family that loves you. Vegeta is still around, cranky and irritated as ever and all the purpose for living you could want little sister."

Tears shimmering in her eyes at Gohan's words, Ikari returned the hug. "Thank you Gohan." They held each other for a moment before separating.

"Now," Gohan said, bopping her on the top of the head, "let's finish this ice cream before it melts." Ikari stuck her tongue out and they leaned against each other and resumed eating, silently watching the shadows cast by the candle's flame.

Suddenly the wall she was leaning on shifted and Ikari felt herself being lifted up. Instinctively, she snuggled up closer to the wall of warmth and rested her head on it. She felt like she was flying on a cloud…and fell into a deeper sleep. For the first time in a long time she didn't have any nightmares, on pleasant ones. She smiled contently, dreaming of a knight in shining armor with kind brown eyes was softly whispering goodnight.

Gohan laid her down on her bed and pulled up and tucked the covers around her. For moment he stood by her bed, just watching her as the light from the candle in his hand lit her face and remembering how she looked in the gravity room voicing her sad future plans. He remembered the pleasant weight against his shoulder as she fell asleep beside him

She suddenly murmured in her sleep, stirring restlessly. He smiled gently and knelt beside her bed, still gazing at her face.

"Welcome to the Son family, little sister," he whispered in her ear, knowing she wouldn't hear it. She mumbled a bit more as he quietly rose and exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Light filtered into the small quiet room. Clothing was strewn about the floor and occupying the middle like a messy center piece was an eternally unkempt bed. Sprawled out in a boneless grace only the sleeping can obtain was Ikari, sleeping off last night's ice cream bender with Gohan. The door to the room suddenly flew open with a bang, crashing hard enough to embed into the wall. A very irritated Vegeta stalked into the room, growling to himself as he took in the scene before him.

"Get up! We have work to do!" Nothing from the sleeping form in front of him. "Wake up this minute you worthless excuse of a saiyan!"

Finally stirring, Ikari rolled over so her back was facing Vegeta, pulling the blankets up over her head in the same motion.

_How dare she?!_ Vegeta gaped in shock at Ikari's insolence, clenched fists shaking in anger and the rage at being ignored.

"Get out of that bed now before I remove you from it myself!" he bellowed, raising his power level to highlight his willingness to carry out his threat.

The covers finally stirred and Vegeta smirked. _That's right; you had better obey me_ he gloated inwardly. His expression slowly changed to one of confusion as a lone hand snaked its way out from under the covers. It flopped onto the night stand and started to feel around. Upon encountering the flower pot she kept next to her bed the hand crawled up the side and into the dirt, digging around. Vegeta could only raise an eyebrow and stare, the oddness of the scene before him making him completely forget his earlier irritations. The hand withdrew from the flower pot suddenly and disappeared from sight, only to re-appear by her shoulder a second later.

Vegeta barely had time to register the flick of a hand movement before a wet mass struck his forehead. Feelings of anger and disgust fought for dominance in his mind as he reached up to remove whatever she had thrown at him. Dozens of revenge fantasies swam through his mind, each more horrid then the next as whatever it was fell down and hung on the end of his nose. To his growing horror, he realized that whatever it was had motion. His eyes focused on what was perched there and and rational thought left his mind.

A worm…

On his face…

Slimy, horrid, disgusting…

Touching him…

A

worm

was

on

his

face

WHAT

THE

FUCK!

A blinding white panic filled his brain and Vegeta screamed loud enough to wake up every one who had slept over (except Goku; like father like daughter). They stuck their heads out the doors to see what was going on. All were treated to a panic fueled super saiyan fly by, high pitched screams trailing him before crashing through the Capsule Corp wall. Bulma chased after him, screaming her rage. Trunks and Goten, rubbing their eyes, wandered out into the hallway. A small wriggling mass caught their eye and they stopped to examine it. Gingerly picking it the small worm, Goten walked it to the hole in the wall and tossed it outside before trudging back to the room with Trunks.

Hours later, at the training grounds, Gohan and Ikari sat watching Goku and Vegeta spar. Resting from training themselves, they enjoyed providing commentary on the fight to Trunks and Goten, both of whom had gotten bored playing and cheered on their respective fathers. Ikari and Trunks cheering loudly every time Vegeta gained the upper hand and Gohan and Goten took great delight in rubbing it in their faces when Goku was winning. This happened far too often then the Prince's cheering section cared for. Trunks and Goten were already forehead to forehead challenging each other to combat.

"Ha! You see that?" Gohan declared proudly as Goku dodged a kick from Vegeta and knocked him into the ground. "That is why he is the best! Vegeta stands no chance! He never did!"

Even as Vegeta launched himself back into the air and the fight continued, Gohan leaned over to a silently fuming Ikari, grinning like a shark and prodding her shoulder. Both of them ignored the two behind them that had started a fight of their own.

"Admit it…Goku is better than Vegeta. He always wins," Gohan taunted, taking great delight in adopting the older brother role with Ikari by teasing her.

"Only one that survived in my time isn't he?" Ikari finally snapped, slapping his finger away.

"Still lost eventually didn't he?"

Realizing his mistake as soon as the words had left his mouth, he clamped both hands over his mouth as she spun to face him, eyes wide in shock and Gohan found himself flat on his back. Ikari had launched herself at him and was now sitting on his chest, trying to punch him in the face. He had somehow managed to grab her wrists and was stopping her from flattening his face, at least for the moment.

"Take that back!" she shouted down in his face, still struggling to get at him.

Whatever he was about to say was lost in a large explosion, stopping both of the smaller fights and re-focusing their attention on the sky. Goku, who had gone super saiyan three had launched a Kamehameha at Vegeta, who had countered with his own Galick Gun blast. Goku easily overpowered the other saiyan, who once again ended up in a crater in the ground. Barely able to pull himself up, all watched as Goku flew down at top speed, fist pulled back to deliver the ending blow. Suddenly the weight on his chest disappeared and Gohan finally let out a breath. He looked around and hung his head as he prepared himself when he saw where she was.

Vegeta lay breathing heavily in the crater, barely able to move. Kakkorott was fighting better than usual this round and reminding him once again that he continuously lagged behind the other saiyan. Angrily glaring up at him at him with the one eye that had not swollen shut, Vegeta grimaced and prepared for the blow he knew he couldn't dodge… and then there was nothing. Slowly cracking open his undamaged eye, he looked around to see why the hit never came. Smirking as well as his battered face would let him, Vegeta chuckled to himself. The situation was well in hand.

Pulling his fist back, Goku sped down and prepared to end this match with Vegeta. He was going to hit the Prince full force but he wasn't going to let him know that. His thoughts filled with all the food he was sure Chi-Chi was preparing for them right now. Ikari had agreed to actually eat over and spend the night and it was all he could think about at the moment. He knew he should be more focused on the fight but it was almost over anyways. It wasn't like Vegeta was going anywhere anyways. It didn't even register for a moment that he had stopped moving. Goku opened his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he was actually seeing this right.

Ikari stood in front of Vegeta's prone body, Goku's fist caught in her hand. Cursing himself for his lapse in concentration, he saw Ikari smile at him before being violently flung to the side. Goku easily righted himself and waited patiently as she tended to her mentor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta snapped as Ikari leaned down to offer her hand.

"Doing what I always do," she cracked, popping a senzu bean in his mouth, "saving your ass." He snorted his reply at her but ate the senzu. She hauled him out of the crated and looked over her shoulder at Goku, whom had just been joined by Gohan. "Want to make this fun Ouji-sama?" she asked him with a mischievous grin.

He crooked an eyebrow at her. "If you are asking to go fight both of them be my guest."

"No no no," she said. She held her hand up to his face. Vegeta flinched and she sighed heavily, yanking him by his arm towards her. He struggled briefly for a moment till she bopped him on the forehead with her finger.

"Oh stop it. I am stronger then you." He glared at her and she just grinned. "Trust me."

She placed her hand on his face and shut her eyes. It burned against his skin and then he felt the power begin to flow into him. His eyes flew open in disbelief and he stared at her as she opened her eyes. Vegeta staggered away from her and just stared.

"What did you do to me?!" he stammered. "What is this power?"

"This is your power level before you died. It won't last very long so make good use of it okay" she said with a laugh. She turned to face the pair across the field and Vegeta felt his respect for her rise after sampling what he knew was a small portion of her power.

"This is the power I will have? I can take them both on by myself right now!" Vegeta cried laughing manically.

Ikari dropped her face into her hand. "No no no. It isn't permanent. It should last about ten minutes. Any energy attacks will lessen that so just beat the shit out of him the good ole fashioned way," she explained. "So I'll take Gohan, you take Goku and whoever loses cleans up the other's mess."

Vegeta flashed the signature smirked she loved so much. "That's fine by me. I'll clean up your mess when I am done."

She rolled her eyes and strolled out to the middle of the field. Gohan, upon having much of the same conversation with Goku, started walking out towards her as well. The older saiyans waited for them to engage before getting started again. Power levels rose slowly as they walked towards each other, becoming higher and higher till they stood face to face. Their auras sparked and crackled almost as if they were fighting for dominance themselves as they stared each other down.

Gohan extended his hand towards her and she took it with a sigh. She snapped her fist out to take him by surprise but he caught it easily. That was all the signal the other two needed and they blasted off into the air to restart their match.

"Your little power boost won't be enough to help him win," Gohan chuckled. He used he strength to start pushing her backwards.

Ikari switched her hand around to adjust her grip and started attempting to push him back as well. "Don't be so sure about that brother," she retorted.

Their struggle to overpower each other was beginning to shake the very earth and landscape around them apart. Faces that had been smiling in jest slipped into masks of concentration as they switched into a higher gear and got serious. The force of their ki was sinking them deeper into the ground but they couldn't budge each other in the slightest. Gold crept into both of their hair as both went super saiyan in an attempt to move each other but with no result. Their ki auras reacted violently with each other and two large ki tornadoes formed from the turmoil. Purple and gold wound around each other as they sank even farther into the ground. Vegeta and Goku flew in and out of them, trading their own blows while Trunks and Goten watched enraptured from under their ki shield.

Ikari gave Gohan a sly grin and vanished. He momentarily stumble from being suddenly off-balanced but caught himself quickly. He quickly blasted off into the dissipating vortexes as Ikari crashed into the ground where he had been a split second before. She looked up at him with an evil grin and shook the dirt from her hand before going after him. They traded blows for almost 10 minutes, their flight intertwining with Goku and Vegeta's. Vegeta landed a kick to Goku's jaw and it was his turn to lay motionless in a crater. Ikari vanished again and Gohan spun around frantically looking for her. Vegeta fired a blast from above him and Gohan countered with his own, easily deflecting the Prince's attack.

"Nice try Vegeta but you will have to—"Gohan had his words cut short as Ikari came from beneath him with an uppercut that caught him square in the jaw. The forces of the hit both stunned him and propelled him upwards were Vegeta was waiting and delivered a devastating kick to his chest. Still stunned from Ikari's punch the force of Vegeta's kick sent him into the same crater as his father. Goku caught Gohan easily and carefully lowered him to the ground.

"That's not fair! This wasn't supposed to be a two on one fight!" Goku yelled up at him.

"You and your son never stood a chance against me and my weapon Kakkorott!" Vegeta exclaimed confidently. Ikari cursed inwardly at his arrogance. _He is even worse now than my Ouji-sama ever was_ she thought to herself, keeping her face set in a matching smirk as she stared down at Goku. The energy she had given Vegeta had been used up and she was already running low after the vicious beating her and Gohan had given each other earlier. She kicked herself for not taking the senzu bean that had been offered her earlier by Goten and sparring the remainder of her energy to Vegeta had left her tapped almost dry. It would be tough facing Goku in her weakened state but she showed nothing but complete confidence in front of her precious Ouji-sama.

Gohan recovered and rose to fight next to his father but Goku placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Rest now Gohan. I'll finish this quickly and it's off to dinner." Goku flashed a large smile and Gohan decided to trust his father and joined the small saiyans and watched as his father rose into the air.

"You are almost out of energy," Goku said as a matter of fact, scanning the pair in front of him.

Ikari tilted her head and smiled. "So are you Kakkorott."

"More then I need," Goku said with a shrug. Vegeta gave a snort from behind Ikari.

"In your dreams, third class. You couldn't hope to defeat me now. You lost the second she came on the field. Might as well give up—"

Vegeta was cut off mid-sentence as Goku used instant transmission to appear behind him and kicked him square in the back of the head. Ikari for once did nothing to save Vegeta as he crashed into the earth. Trunks and Goten went to him and drug his body back to their protected area. Gohan gave him a smug look and grinned at the Prince's angry glare. Ikari turned slowly around to meet Goku's eyes and they entered into a silent stare.

"He has a tendency to talk a bit doesn't he?" Goku said with a grin, being the first to break the silence.

Ikari returned the grin and giggled behind her hand. "You have no idea Kakkorott."

Goku slumped his shoulder in mock sadness. "When are you going to start calling me dad?"

"When I am ready," she shrugged. "You know," Ikari continued with a sigh, "I am running pretty near empty and I know you are too." Goku nodded. "You know how I much I love a good old fashioned fist fight so what do you say to that?"

"What ever gets us home for dinner quicker!" Goku exclaimed happily, flashing a large smile. Ikari returned it and they headed for the ground.

Goku spotted Ikari as she materialized across the field and ran at her. She did the same and raised a fist like she was going to strike. He stopped and swung his leg in a kick, hopping to use the force of her momentum to add more power to the kick. He stopped mid kick as she dropped down in a baseball style slide and shot right underneath him. Goku had time to blink before there was a terrible burning at the back off his head. He looked over his shoulder as much as he could to see Ikari grinning like a shark with the tail of his super saiyan three hair in her hands. She jerked upwards and he found himself flying through the air and smashing headfirst into the ground. As quickly as he had landed he was being spun in circles until he connected with a boulder and finally stopped. Over the howls of Vegeta's laughter Goku slowly stood up and looked back at Ikari. He squawked we Ikari gave a warning tug. He thought fast and closed his eyes, concentrating, his own shark grin spreading across his face.

Ikari's grin slipped into a look of concern when Goku's hair began to glow brightly. He could hear the crunch of gravel beneath her feet and she was drug towards him as his hair shortened into its super saiyan two state. As soon as he felt her bump into his back Goku slammed his head backwards and into her face. She howled and grabbed her face. Goku quickly maneuvered behind her and grabbed her in a choke hold. Ikari struggled and kicked but Goku wasn't letting up.

Consciousness fading, Ikari went for a last ditch effort and sank her teeth into Goku's forearm. He yelled and she staggered away from him, coughing and rubbing her throat. She turned to glare at him, coughing once more as he babied his bitten arm. They regarded each other silently. The two warriors were both breathing heavily, battered and bruised. Goku's stomach suddenly growled loudly, breaking the tense silence.

"Last hit then we go eat?" Goku suggested laughing, patting his stomach. Ikari nodded and didn't wait in coming for him. He brought his fist back and the force of them connecting sent out a shockwave that blew apart Trunk's protective ki shield. They both glared at each other, their fist buried in the other's face.

The others watched in awe as the gold slowly leeched out of Ikari's hair and her now normal eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed to the ground. Goku collapsed as well but managed to catch himself on his knees, also dropping out of his ascended state. The others rushed forward as Goku gathered the still unconscious Ikari in his arms.

"I can't believe it. You won," Gohan said, wearing the same look of shock as the other two demi-saiyans. Vegeta just stood looking angry.

Goku offered a weary lopsided grin and accepted the senzus offered by Goten, popping one into his and Ikari's mouth. "If she hadn't been as low on energy as she was, I wouldn't have," Goku said with a grin, savoring the rush of the healing effects of the bean.

Ikari started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused then scowled as she realized she had lost. Her eyes shifted to Vegeta and he just glared at her, shaking his head. She sat up slowly and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Dammit," Ikari growled, clutching her aching jaw where a dark bruise was already beginning to form. "How did I manage to lose?" she muttered to herself.

"Luck shot," Trunks shrugged.

Goku stood and offered her his hand which she reluctantly took "So…dinner time?" he asked hopefully. He practically jumped for joy when she nodded. Gohan and Goten took off for home Trunks headed back to Capsule Corp, Vegeta wordlessly following. Soon it was just Goku and Ikari. He pat her on the shoulder, flashed a large grin and thumbs up and headed back to the Son residence himself. Ikari watched Vegeta till she couldn't see him anymore and then watched Goku's retreating form. With a complicated expression on her face and thoughts jumbled she flew after Goku, hopeful for a good night ahead.


End file.
